warriors_another_landfandomcom-20200214-history
Lilypond
Appearance Lilypond is a white she-cat with pinkish looking gradients around her flank, paws, tail and nose. She has a large patch of black along her back and neck, running from her tail to her ears. She has small eyes and a small nose, making her muzzle look big in comparison. She has sleek, silky fur and a torn ear. Markers * General Information ** Personality ** Main Story ** Clan Loyalty ** Relationships & Kin * Story Significence ** A New Dawn ** A Tale Of Two * Extra's ** Common Mistakes ** Important Notes ** Family Tree ** Best Quotes Personality Lilypond is a bright, cheerful she-cat with a very trusting personality up until finding Brindleface's secret and becoming more suspicious of other cats. She has a firm belief that clan loyalty is the best way to live, knowing that there is no medicine cats or leaders as a loner or rouge giving her care and support. She has always been against the idea of having kits, especially after helping multiple queens kit. Main Story Lilypond was first mentioned in 'Return To The Wild', and one of the main characters of the 'Clan Of Few' story arcs. She is not only getting visions from StarClan, but Clan Loyalty Edit Mistyblossom had always been in between with her loyalty, first being very suspicious of her clans ways and even meeting with rouges for a while, thinking of joining them. Eventually, her friend Starsight leaves, giving her new found respect for both her clan and her friend Brightriver. Once again, she loses her loyalty after a long battle and visiting the twolegplace, staying for even days at a time before eventually leaving her clan for them. She truly pledges her loyalty when Starsight, Brightriver and Dappletail ask her to come fight for her clan, giving her permanent scars and finally understanding she was made to be a warrior and taking her newfound mate from the twolegplace and back to camp where she had remained loyal ever since. Relationships & Kin Edit Edit Area To Be Complete Soon Common Mistakes Edit She is often forgotten to be explained to have darker grey points, making her seem like a solid silver. She had also been referred to as a silver tabby before. Although a lot of this has been fixed later on. She has been described without her shoulder patch and torn ear, or with extra scars. It's hard to keep track of! Sometimes her kits or mate has been referred to have scars when they do not or earlier than they are supposed to. Most of the time her stub tail is skipped over, or accidentally acted out as if it were a long or even fluffy tail. Important Notes Edit She is the first cat from the areas history to have ever been accepted as a kittypet and even more so to be accepted as having 'a paw in both worlds' allowed to live her kittypet life as well as fight for the clans whenever she wants. In the end, she does however chose the clans over her kittypet life. If she had remained with 'a paw in both worlds' she never would have become a deputy or eventually Mistystar and would probably end up living as a kittypet since she grew pregnant and would not be able to travel to clans as much, naturally growing a preference for her kittypet life meaning although the travel was hard, travelling to the clans through pregnancy was the best option. In her group, Starsight was easily the most observant, although she is a close second. When Raine returns and she begins to guard her, she is one of the first cats to notice hints that she might be pregnant and mistreated. Brightriver doesn't notice until Mistyblossom points it out, although Copperfur had noticed not long after Mistyblossom had seen the signs. Best Quotes Edit "Mistyblossom! Where have you been! We were all worried!" Eaglewing squeaked, nervously running her eyes over the warrior. "Nowhere, just the twolegplace. Why?" Mistyblossom huffed, shakign her pelt to show the collar on her neck, she bell jingling. "You can't go there!" Eaglewing stressed. "This can't go one any longer! Over I'm going to tell Foxstar!" Mistyblossom jumped quickly to attention, "What? No!" -Eaglewing threatening Mistyblossom after her twoleg visits go too far "I'm so sorry, Patch," She looekd at the tom shyly, afraid he would be offended. "I can't leave my clan to perish, they need me, I was made to be a warrior," Cloud puffed out her chest, ready to make one last promise. "I will return, if I don't, I'm dead, then know, my only goal was to save the cats I grew up with," Patch nodded, understanding what was going on. "Please return, I need to tell you something afterwards too, as a reard," He promised. He knocked the bell off her collar so she could keep it on her adventure, he watched as Cloud ran off. -Cloud promising to return after battle "Starsight!" Mistyblossom watched the tuxedo carefully, suspicious of her. "What are you doing?" She growled. "I'm here from the rouges, they were horrible," She panted after her run. "You look well fed," She said poking her large belly, fixing her vision on the rest of her body. "No scratches, no bruises," She continued, checking her neck scruff and flank. "Please, Mistyblossom! I'm begging you, at least let me see Copperfur and Foxstar!" Rain could only panick, hoping her old friend would trust her. She could tell she was contemplating it, if she was any rouge rather than their kit, they would be extremely mad at her. "Please," She begged once more. "Come," She padded into camp, keeping her tail on her shoulders makign sure that Raine couldn't run off. -Mistyblossom meeting Raine for the first time after returning from the rouges Category:NightClan